


Sick Day

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, M/M, adrinath august 2k18, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 8:Sick Day|Hearing





	Sick Day

 

Nathaniel hated running. He didn’t think that was a problem most of the time, even when Kim made fun of him for his terrible times in PE. He didn’t even think it was a problem when he had to run from akumas.

But now? Now Nathaniel was realizing that his hatred of running was definitely a problem.

“Chat Noir!”

Because he couldn’t reach him fast enough.

* * *

Adrien was woken by his own coughing as it rattled his whole being. He was a few coughs into a painful fit when a gentle hand landed on his back.

“Here, drink some orange juice,” Nathaniel’s voice settled over him like a soft blanket, the sound of it seeming to ease the throbbing in his head if just for a moment. He tried to thank him as he reached to take the glass, but it only made his coughing worse. “Sh sh, just drink,” the redhead said.

The orange juice was cool and smooth on his throat, immediately soothing it enough to settle him for the moment. “Thank you,” he finally managed to whisper. Nathaniel stroked a hand over his hair in a silent sort of _‘you’re welcome,’_ before taking the empty glass and walking away.

His body no longer seizing in pain, Adrien took in his surroundings. It seemed he had been sleeping on a couch—an unfamiliar couch—in an unfamiliar apartment. Hoards of blankets had been stacked on top of him and the coffee table next to him was stocked with three boxes of tissues, no less than five brands of cough drops, and two different kinds of cold syrup. On the TV, an episode of DNAngel was paused.

Nathaniel returned with the glass of orange juice refilled a moment later.

“Have some more,” he said.

“Where am I?”

“My place. You got knocked out by the akuma, so I brought you here. Drink,” he insisted, holding out the glass. Adrien took it, noting now the clear hint of irritation in his friend’s voice, and Nathaniel walked away again, he assumed toward the kitchen.

“Do you think you can eat? You’ve been asleep for nearly seven hours. I have some chicken soup ready for you.”

He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, but if he had been asleep for seven hours, he most definitely needed to eat. “That sounds great,” he said, and the word caught on his throat, making him cough some more. “Thank you.” He’d best just stick to drinking orange juice.

Adrien sat up straight, pulling the blankets up over his legs as he crossed them underneath himself. When the redhead returned this time he had a bowl of soup in his hands. “Careful, it’s hot,” he mumbled as he handed it off.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, looking up at him. The redhead avoided his eyes and sat down on the ground with his back propped up against the foot of the couch.

“I hope you like DNAngel,” he said as he reached for the remote.

The model sighed with a confused smile. “You know it’s my favorite anime.” The boy didn’t respond. “Nath, you don’t have to do all of this. I can just—,”

“Adrien, if you so much as think about leaving in the state you’re in, I swear I will kill you myself.” He turned then, angry teal eyes finally meeting his. “It’s already enough that you went out as Chat Noir when you were sick.” _Oh,_ he thought, guilt settling deep in his stomach, _so that’s why he’s mad._

“I-I’m sorry,” he said quietly, trapped in Nathaniel’s watery gaze, “I didn’t realize it would upset you.”

“Who cares if it would upset me?” Adrien flinched away from the sudden aggression in his tone. “That’s not important! You put yourself in danger by fighting when you’re body’s so weak! That akuma wasn’t any stronger than the rest I’ve seen you go toe-to-toe with, but it knocked you unconscious!! Don’t you understand how dangerous that was!?”

“I couldn’t just leave Ladybug—,”

“You’re no good to Ladybug if you’re dead, Adrien.” The redhead turned around again in a huff, drawing his knees up to his chest. He sank his head down between his shoulders, resting his elbows on his knees, and ran his fingers back through his hair, gripping it tight as if he was going to pull it out. “Look, I don’t want to yell at you right now. I just want you to sit there and eat your soup and get better, okay?”

Adrien watched the way he tightened and released his fists in his hair, and observed the deeply laden worry sunk into his eyes. Nathaniel was angry with him, had been worried about him, and for that he still felt guilty. But looking at everything he had prepared to take care of him, and the way he refused to let him do anything other than stay and heal, Adrien also felt a grateful warmth in his chest.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Thank you.”


End file.
